This group of Research Cores was developed from two group meetings in early July 2009 to which all of the investigators indicated as our Research Base were invited. Thus, it represents the consensus view of the infrastructure support needed to preserve and promote a high level of research productivity among the investigators supported by NIDCD at the University of Washington. The Research Core Center grant is administered through the Virginia Merrill Bloedel Hearing Research Center (VMBHRC). The VMBHRC serves as a focal point for hearing and communication science research and provides outstanding multi-user research facilities for its Affiliates throughout the UW. It is important for the reviewers of this proposal to recognize that the VMBHRC is a University Center that reports directly to the Dean of the School of Medicine and a Board of Trustees that includes representatives from the College of Arts and Sciences as well as several outside scientific advisors. The VMBHRC is not governed by any single department, and therefore can respond to the needs of its affiliated investigators throughout the University.